


Words

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3033227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has a habit of making lists of words to describe his beloved inquisitor, Carter Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

_Blonde. Mage. Pale. Tall. Elf. Hot_.

 

Those were the first six words I thought of that described Carter Lavellan, or as most called him at that point, the Herald of Andraste. When I met him, it was not exactly the best time to think about how much I knew I was going to like him, but I did it anyway. It was a first impression, at least.

  Then, in the future that Alexius sent us to, more words entered my head the farther we went along.

   

Strong. Powerful. Calm. Level-headed. Sexy.

   

    Though when we reached the courtyard, he lost his cool. Seeing the breach and what it would become if he failed hit him hard. Cassandra had to lead him to the door because he was shaking and panicking. He had to rest a few moments to regain his focus.

 

   Anxiety. Panic. Fragile. Burdened.

 

    Once he was back on his feet, we managed to get out. It took a few, "Don't look up, Lavellan."s, but we made it. He kicked Alexius's ass. Even though it made me cringe as he died, I couldn't deny that Carter looked really good killing him. I only saw him break again when Leliana died to give us time. His expression of loss hurt me. It comforted us both, I think, when we realized we were back in the present.

 

   Caring. Hurt. Stronger. Deadly. 

 

  Once we'd gotten back to Haven and the immediate threat was gone, I learned that Carter wasn't always as focused as he'd seemed at Redcliffe Castle. He spoke to me for a while, asking about me and my homeland. One conversation and I already knew he was playing for my team. Some more words were added to the list.

   

   Flirt. Heartbreaker. Gay. Interested.

 

   More time passed, and the breach was closed. After Haven fell and he went missing, I was actually worried. I knew I shouldn't be, that I shouldn't invest my feelings in him, but it seemed I was too late. If I wasn't careful, I'd be falling for the former dalish. Luckily, he was found, and we all moved on to Skyhold. It took a few days for everyone to settle in and for construction to start, but I found my place in the fortress almost immediately. Carter couldn't seem to find me or was too busy to look for a whole week. I waited. When I finally saw him come up the stairs, even though I was feeling angry at my homeland's reputation as usual, I still couldn't help but think of how damn sexy the elf looked that day. Honestly, I was running out of new words. The old ones kept coming back. 

   

    Sexy. Blonde. Mage. Flirt. Falling. Dammit. 

 

   When we finally had sex I knew there was no turning back. Even if he wanted this to end, I didn't. I expected it to, but I didn't want it to. When Carter said he did want it to continue I had never felt happier. I didn't think on the future, just on the Inquisitor who was sitting, naked, beside me.

   

   Mine. Carter. Inquisitor. Hero. Mine. Love.

 

    Finally, one thing led to another, I almost lost him, he saved the world, and now we both stood on his balcony looking at the land around Skyhold. My hands were on his hips, and his back was against my chest. Suddenly, he turned around, and hugged me. His nose nuzzled the crook of my neck, and his skinny arms wrapped around me. I stroked his hair with my left hand, as I'd found he liked, and put the other on the small of his back. We just stood in this embrace, enjoying it.

   "Its finally over, Dorian. I did it. I saved the world." He said after moving back a bit, blue eyes sparkling. He'd never seemed so young and unburdened before. I could see the energy that he gained as this realization finally set in. He did it, and now there was nothing in his way. He was free. Carter Lavellan saved the world.

   "You did it, love." I replied. He looked up at me for a few seconds, utterly confused.

   "So what am I supposed to do now?" He asked, searching my eyes for an answer. I laughed, pulling him to where he was again leaning against me.

   "I think you should kiss me, but that's just my opinion." I replied, winking. The blue color of his eyes darkened, and his eyes narrowed, a smirk on his lips.

   "I think I'd rather fuck you until one of us passes out, and that isn't an opinion." He insisted, his voice low and sexy as hell, as he took one of my hands and led me over to his bed, then pushed me onto it, crawling on top of me. 

   "And by the way, will you marry me?" Carter whispered in my ear before he started kissing my neck. 

   "Maker, yes!" I replied, shivering when my elven lover chuckled at my enthusiasm. 

    Sexy. Perfect. Blonde. Mage. Carter. Mine.

    It was a night to remember, and a whole mile-long list of words can't explain it. Still, words are important. 

   

   

     

   

 


End file.
